


A night of bittersweet love

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Wartime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: Their kiss was heated but desperate neither of them knew if they would survive this war, it was the night before the final battle that decided the fate of monster kind





	A night of bittersweet love

**Author's Note:**

> because there just isn't enough Grillster and I don't really see a lot of wartime fics of these two regardless of it being sin or not
> 
> plus its bittersweet so why not-
> 
> yes I know wartime is not appropriate time for fucking-
> 
> and yes I still enjoy the idea of grillby being called hellfire during the war
> 
> since Gaster is a skeleton I used echo female parts cause I dunno it just made sense to me.

Their kiss was heated but desperate neither of them knew if they would survive this war, it was the night before the final battle that decided the fate of monster kind it was obviously a fact that humans outnumbered them and the chance of them surviving were slim.

They were away from the other monsters in the privacy of the general’s tent, Gaster in Hellfire’s lap their arms wrapped around his neck as he slid a hand down the mage’s chest slowly causing them to shiver, Hellfire broke the kiss slowly both of them gazing into each other’s eyes as if making a quiet promise to each other to survive through this hell that has yet to come.

They moved in sync Gaster pushing their mage robe high enough as Hellfire pushed his trousers down enough for his cock to be free as the mage summoned a echo pussy, Hellfire watched Gaster lower themselves onto his cock causing them both to moan in pleasure.

Hellfire’s thrusting started off slow before the pace increased to a more rhythmic pace both of them moaning, as the minutes went by the generals pace became more uneven and more deep causing Gaster to kiss hellfire deeply to stop themselves from crying out in pleasure they both were close to cumming.

Gaster was the first to cum as they tightened around Hellfire’s cock causing the general to let out a muffled cry of pleasure as he cummed inside of the mage, as hellfire slowly pulled out Gaster the two broke their kiss both panting breathlessly the mage’s magic dispelling while the general pulled his trousers back up.

The two stayed in an embrace their foreheads pressed together as breathless pants left them their eyes closed not wanting to break apart not wanting this bittersweet moment to end.


End file.
